


Dolce Amore

by Zykrixd



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Italiano | Italian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:04:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zykrixd/pseuds/Zykrixd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three people. Two different worlds. One love.</p><p> </p><p>Will they succeed in creating this new kind of love? Who will get hurt? Who will have the happiest ending?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dolce Amore

In a faraway land, the story begins with Korra’s life. It all started when the Royal Family of Pucciarelli was in a midst of crisis. Not with those financial and monarchy crisis.

 

But the most important thing of being the King and the Head Alpha is to have an offspring in order to secure the bloodline.

 

 _Heir._ King Tonraq of Pucciarelli thought of the word. Heir. The alpha sighed quietly and began to thinking of some certain possibilities to have an offspring. Many possibilities as soon as possible. Why? _Because my wife can’t have one._ Queen Senna of Pucciarelli,a beta, was infertile. She can’t bear heir for the mighty King. Which is the real problem. As King and also an alpha, you need to be worthy of the position in all kinds of aspects. Especially, when it comes to Family aspects like heirs.

 

 _How?_ Tonraq keeps on thinking, pacing back and forth and growling quietly while his wife watches him sorrowfully. She sighed and walked closely to him.

 

“ _Sedetivi, mio amore. Sei stato camminare avanti e indietro per troppo tempo._ ” The Beta Queen said quietly. (Sit down, My love. You've been pacing back and forth for too long.)

 

Tonraq sighed, “ _Come posso sedermi?! C’e questo un problem ache non riesco nemeno a risolvere!,_ ” The alpha sat down and rested his head in his palms. “ _E ‘troppo, Senna… Non posso farlo piu…_ ” (How can I sit down?! There’s this one problem that I can’t even solve! It’s too much, Senna… I can’t do this anymore…)

 

Senna followed his mate and rubbed his back, “ _Lo so, Tonraq. Ma non si puo semplicemente sopportare da solo questo problema. E ‘il mio problema anche.”_ The beta cupped her king’s cheek and nuzzled comfortingly. The alpha’s frustration and died down. “ _Son oil tuo compagno e la regina di questo regno… E ‘il mio dovere come un compagno e come una regina…”_ She said seriously as she stared straight to her husband’s blue orbs. (I know, Tonraq. But you can't just bear this problem alone. It's my problem also. I'm your mate and this kingdom's queen. It's my duty as a mate and as a queen.)

 

The King nodded before closing his eyes, relaxing to his mate’s gaze and touch. “ _Grazie, mio amore…”_ He said lovingly. (Thank you, My love.)

 

Senna smiled, before thinking the idea she had thought a while ago when Tonraq was busy with his council, ” _Sai, ho avuto un’idea qualche tempo fa.. ma..”_ (You know, I had an idea while ago.. but..)

 

“ _Ma cosa?”_ (But what?)

 

“ _Si pio provare I’imseminazione… E ‘I’unico modo per generare un figlio legalmente.”_ She said slowly. (You can try insemination… It’s the only way for you to sire a child legally.)

 

Tonraq’s eyes widen at his wife’s idea, “ _Ma che diri di te, tesoro? Non posso usare quell metodo se si rompera voi.”_ He said straightly as he could. He doesn’t want to get his wife hurt emotionally because of this. (But what about you, sweetheart? I can’t just use that method if it will break you.)

 

The queen shook her head, “ _No, mio re. Non lo faro. Sarò a posto. Inoltre, e il bambino alla fine. E io accetto con tutto il cuore perche si genero.”_ (No, my king. I won’t. I’ll be okay. Besides, it’s your child in the end. And i’ll accept it whole heartedly because you sired it.)

 

Tonraq smiled for the first time in weeks. He appreciated his wife’s kindness. “ _Ti amo, mia regina.”_ (I love you, my queen.)

 

“ _Anche io ti amo, la mia alfa...”_ (I love you too, my alpha.)

* * *

 

A year has passed since the King decided to try the insemination. They found the right woman after a month and started the procedure. They settled a deal that after the child is delivered, the woman will be paid and she promised that she won’t tell anyone.

 

The first 3 months were hard for all of them. Tonraq was moving Senna to the woman and vice versa. But after it, it was back to normal.

 

After 9 months, the baby was delivered. She got the blue eyes her sire has and his brown skin. She was _unico nel suo genere_ (one of a kind).

 

Tonraq gazed at his child and his soon to be heir. Senna smiled at the view of her husband and his… no… _their daughter._

 

“ _E’ bella, vostra altezza.”_ The midwife, who is an omega, said. (She’s beautiful, your highness.)

 

The couple smiled at the midwife, before looking down to their daughter, “ _Si..”_ Both said in unison. (Yes.)

 

“ _Quale sara il suo nome, Maesta?”_ The midwife asked. (What will be her name, Your Majesties?)

 

Senna smiled, “ _Korra Nerina. Principessa Korra Nerina di Puccerelia.”_ She said proudly as she caressed the baby’s cheek. (Korra Nerina. Princess Korra Nerina of Puccerelia.)

 

Tonraq turns to his wife, “ _Sembra perfetto.”_ (Sounds perfect.)

* * *

 A 9 year old girl was staring at her window, gazing at the cloudy sky as the snow began to fall. _How does it feel to be an ordinary?_ The little princess thought when someone knocked.

 

“ _Dolcezza? Stai bene?”_ Korra turned around to see her mother, in front of the door, smiling at her. (Sweetie? Are you okay?)

 

“ _Ciao mom.”_ She said as she return to her original position. Senna felt something in her daughter’s aura. (Hi Mom.)

 

“ _Stai bene? Lei e cosi tranquillo e distante.”_ The beta said gently as she walked closer to her daughter. (Are you alright? You are being so quiet and distant.)

 

Korra sighed before turning to her mother, “ _Mom, che e come essere normale?”_ She said nervously while fidgeting with her little fingers. Her mother smiled at the action as she cupped her cheek. (Mom, what is like to be ordinary?)

 

“ _Perche volete sapere?”_ She said slowly to her daughter. (Why do you want to know?)

 

Korra sighed, “ _Sono solo curiouso.”_ The princess said with a hint of hesitation. Senna placed her self properly before placing her daughter on her lap.

 

“ _Sai, tesoro. Tutti vogliono essere una principessa. E ‘un sogno che si avvera. La cosa peggiore nela vita e di essere ordinario.”_ She said to her daughter, knowing that she is listening intentively. (You know, sweetheart. Everybody wants to be a princess. It’s a dream come true. The worst thing in life is to be ordinary.)

 

This made the young princess confused, “ _Che cosa? Come mai? Perche essere normale una cosa peggiore?”_ She said confusingly. (What? Why? Why is being ordinary the worst thing?)

 

Her mother sighed and smiled. _She got her intelligence from Tonraq._ “ _Perche essere un normale significa che sei un nessuno.”_ She said straightly as she pinches her little girl’s nose. (Because being an ordinary mean you are a nobody.)

 

The princess giggles as her mother nuzzled her cheek against hers. “ _Io non voglio essere ordinario_.” She said as she thought it was nothing literal. (I don’t want to be ordinary.)

 

Senna replied with a nod and pulled her daughter with a comforting hug. _You won’t be ordinary physically. But emotionally, I knew you will be._


End file.
